Just Another Day
by Jadestarling
Summary: This is my first is is written in 2nd so this was written as a wwyff so the chapters are REALLY short, expectantly the first one. Beware.One girl is special, especially to a certain e is made even more special after she is attacked and injected with an untested chemical that changes her gives her powers.What will she do? How will the Avengers react
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Your sister's wedding day is just a few weeks away and your bridesmaids is still not ready. You were pissed! Not only that but your sister had just changed her wedding colors, AGAIN! That meant that you had to inform the dressmakers to change the colors. You got up and walked into the dress shop to ask them to change your order. Just as you put your hand on the door a voice shouts, "_" You turn around. **

**Everything went up in flames. Pieces of metal and rock came towards you. You had not heard the explosion. Your heart started to race. People were running and screaming. You just stood there in shock. A man stood in the wreckage. He caught sight of you staring and walked over to you. Fear was setting in. You turned around to run but the man was there as well. **

**Loki pulled out a syringe and plunged it into your heart. Suddenly every sound was louder, every sight was clearer, and you could smell the fear in the air. Loki let go of you and walked away. You toppled to the ground. What felt like hours later a person pick you up and told you to keep your eyes open. You muttered, "Loki," and then passed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**You slipped in and out of awareness. The faces above you changed each time you opened your eyes. You kept dreaming that you saw Loki and that syringe heading towards you. Then you dream about your sister calling out to you from behind you and you turning towards her.**

**You wake up to bright lights and nine faces looking at you. Two were standing at the doors and looked like guards. You bolt upright. Your heart races and the monitors show the change in your heart rate. Everyone in the room looks startled. You see needles in your arm and scream.**

** "_ calm down. I'm Dr. Bruce Banner," a man says over your screams.**

** "Get them out of me!" you yell, pulling at the needles. Hands stopped you from pulling them out and hurting yourself.**

**"_, I'll get them out. Do not worry. Steve Rogers is going to hold you still." You calm down enough to look at the person holding your hands still. He was tall and had blonde hair. Dr. Banner walked over to you. He pulled the many needles out of your arms. "There, done." A dark skinned man stepped forward and started to interrogate you. **

**"Do you know what Loki wanted with you?"**

** "No. That was the first time I had ever seen him. What did he do to me?" **

**"He pumped you full of a drug that he stole from us. Dr. Banner tried to get as he could out of your system. We do not know what this drug will do. It was never tested."**

**Great. "Wait, you mean there is still some of that drug in me?"**

**"Yes _. It had already started to change your DNA. I'm sorry." Dr. Banner looked down at the ground. You felt pity for him and reached up patted his hand.**

** "You tried your best Bruce." Tony said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER Three**

**Tony pulled Bruce away to talk about a cure to the drug. You looked around. The dark-skinned man wore an eye patch and a trench coat. "I'm Director Fury. Answer these questions and give them to me by the end of the week. With that, he handed you a paper and left.**

**"Bruce, is it ok to take _to her room?" Steve asked. **

**"Go ahead. She should be fine Steve." Steve thanked him and grabbed your hand. He gently pulled you out of the bed.**

**"How do you know my name? I didn't want to ask Director Fury." You smile out at them. **

**"We took a picture of you and then searched it. Your boyfriend has quite a few of them." Clint laughed. "Hi. I am Clint. You'll have to figure out my last name!" Clint was a prankster. You were going to have so much fun together pulling pranks on everyone else.**

**"He was my Ex. I slept through most of our dates. He was so boring!" Everyone laughed.**

** "So I still have a chance. My name is Tony Stark. Call me Tony."**

** "What else would I call you?"**

**Steve sighed and dropped your hand."I guess everyone is going to introduce themselves. Your room will have to wait. As the good doctor said, my name is Steve, Steve Rogers."**

** You laughed, "What's so funny?" Thor asked.**

** "I know who all of you are! You people are famous!"You turn and point at each person in turn. "Clint, tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha." When you say the person's name, they smile at you. Thor walks up to you and kisses your knuckles. You blush.**

**Steve pulls you away from Thor and says,"_ needs to rest. I will be taking her to her room. Excuse us." He steered you towards the door.**

** As you pass tony winks and Clint says, "Have fun with that water bed S.H.E.I.L.D. got you." then he winks. When you meet eyes with Bruce, he looks down. Thor shouts something about seeing you at dinner.**

**As soon as you are out the doors and to the elevator, Steve lets out a sigh. "Is everything ok?" you ask.**

** "Yes_. Fury isn't very good at giving all of the information that a person needs." You smile. "I should fill you in. You are at the Avengers Tower, our home and yours now till we find out what to do with you, what Loki wants, what that drug did to you, and how to control and/or reverse it."**

** You giggle. Steve looks at you, confused. You look him straight in the eyes and ask, "Did you practice that in front of the mirror?" Once you say it, you crack up.**

**Steve opens his mouth just as the elevator doors open. He looks at you and says, "Here's your floor." You compose yourself and follow him down the hall. You walk in silence until you reach a door. Both of you start talking at the same time. He motions for you to continue.**

**"I'm sorry about what I said. It was mean. Now it's your turn."**

** "I did practice that. After I picked you up from the rubble, I have been practicing that, just in case. I have also wanted to say this, I am sorry. I should have been there sooner to stop Loki from hurting you."**

**"It's not your fault. I'm thanking Loki actually." **

**"_, why?" He takes a step back.**

** You laugh at his shock. "Because I got to meet the Avengers, am staying in their tower, and may develop cool powers!" You reach out and touch the knob.**

**Images flood your mind. Builders walking in and out, Natasha arguing with the people over how to decorate, and stuff bumping the knob. The final image was of Loki entering the room. You hear Steve shout your name and then intercom the others to get down there. Then you faint.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Loki...Loki! You had so many questions and you were never going to get answers laying in the dark part of your mind, but you were too tired move. In the distance you hear people calling to you and that everything will be okay and to hold on.**

**An image forms in your mind. It is Loki. "Happy with your new powers?" At the sight of him, you find the energy to stand.**

**"All I can remember is images and then passing out."**

** "That was called Clairsentience. You can see everything that has touched the object. You saw me when you touched the knob, didn't you?"**

** "Yes." Are you still in the room?"**

** "No. Once I heard the Captain's voice I left." You gave him a look that said you did not believe him and would better believe that pigs and flown to the nearest galaxy to yours without help.**

**"You said 'Powers' as if there are more." **

**Loki smirked and you almost swooned."I can feel another power growing in you. I shall see you soon. This time in real life. I shall reclaim what is mine. Your sister says hello and that she loves you." The image dissipated.**

**The image was not all gone as you screamed, "What did you do to my sister you monster?" Suddenly you were sitting up right back where you and started in the Avengers Tower with everyone looking at you. All the people started to talk at once.**

**"What happened_?""Why did you faint?""Are you ok?""Was it Loki?"**

**Natasha was silent and just walked over to you and pushed you back into the bed."Loki has my sister. We have to find them!" You struggle against Natasha.**

**"Not until we understand what happened," Tasha says, being the voice of reason.**

**"A power called Clairsentience kicked in and I have one more developing. Now help me find my sister, Kelly!" **

**Even as you talk you, stop struggling. Everyone was giving you a questioning looks. "Loki talked to me while I was out. He told me that Clairsentience was the ability to know what that has touched that object and what that object it was touching. Loki also said that my sister said hello and that she loves me. We have to save her!"**

**Thor walks over to you and pats your arm."Loki will not hurt her. If he can use her to get to you then he will keep her safe. He may even teach her how to fight." Your eyes grow wide. Kelly was a pacifist to the core. When you had said that you were think about joining the Army she had stopped talking to you. You had decided against going in the armed forces when she announced she was engaged.**

**"The only way that Kelly would fight was if she was brainwashed to her..." you trail off and look at everyone. They were sharing a knowing look. "He can do that?" **

**"Yes. His weapon/stick has... power."**

**"How do one free a person who has been brainwashed by Loki?"**

**"You hit them really hard over the head." Tasha said and looked a Clint. You shake your head.**

**Tony stepped up."Let us figure out how to control this power and figure out what the other power is. Then we can try to find out where Loki and your sister are." Everyone looked at Tony in shock. "What? I can be reasonable every once in awhile."**

**Steve shrugs. "We will find out what we can. Until then rest." Bruce walks up and injects you with something. Slowly everything slowly goes black and you dream.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**"_ wake up." You rumble and turn over."WAKE UP!" The voice is so persistent.**

** "No."You reach out and wave your hand in the air.**

**"Anyone got a bucket of ice water?"**

**The sound of water moving jump-starts you. You had already met one bucket of ice before and you did not want to repeat it. You jumped up and ran to the shower. You were clean and dressed in record time. Then you ran out into the room and looked at everyone in the room.**

**All of the Avengers were there, just staring at you. "You've" Clint breaks out laughing and then continued. "You've had a bucket of ice dumped on your head before?" He starts to laugh again.**

** You ignore him. "What do you want? The only reason I should be up at…" you glance at the clock and turn pale."5:30!" You look around, horrified. Tasha grins.**

**"You are about to meet the Light-bringer!" Tony announces. **

**Steve snorts. "What was that for Spangles?"**

**"You're horrible at naming things."**

**"I must agree with the soldier," said Thornton glares at Thor.**

** Thor laughs and bows. "What is the Light-bringer? And Tony, Light-bringer is a terrible name."**

** Tony frowns and says, "Light-bringer blinds you. At the same time it pulls out what you, fear the most. A signal is sent to a drone. The drone becomes what you fear the most. The light shuts off. Then as your vision returns you see what you fear the most."**

**"What is the point of this?"You ask.**

** Thor jumps in and says, "The green man and the steel man hope that it'll cause your other powers to awaken."**

**"After we learn what these new powers are then we can learn how to control them."**

**Bruce hands you gloves. "Thank you." You take them and quickly put them on.**

**"Do I at least get to eat before we start?" you ask hopefully.**

**"Nope."Tasha steps forward and spins you so that you face the door in one fluid movement. **

**"If your power is a physical one then you might get cramps. You'll get to eat afterwards." Clint informs you.**

**Thor pulls open the door and Steve gestures toward the door. You take one-step forward, and then another. Soon you are out your door. The Avengers file out behind you and walk ahead of you.**

**No small amount of time later, seeing as how you got lost and they had to find you, you reach where you were going. Tony's voice comes over the com."Just stand there_. You will be fine. If you need us yell.""Ok." You start to feel nervous.**

**The light turns on. Everything happens just as Tony said they would. You slowly go your sight back. Standing before you stands pin/334040497332070136/ .**

**You freeze in fear. Then everything goes black.**

** "_._. Are you alright?" You open your eyes.**

** "I will be. What happened?"**

**"We'll show you the tape." Thor picks you up, princess style. Then he carries you up to the control room and gently sets you down in one of the chairs.**

**Then Tony clicks a few keys and up pops a video. He glances at you, concerned. "Play it Tony.," you command. He turns back around and pushes the play button. You watch in horror and fascination.**

**Gently, you rise up into the air. A bolder pulls it's self from the floor and hovers a few inches off the ground. Then water from the air becomes a fluid and covers the bolder. Fire appears and forms a ring around you. Finally, a large and menacing fog covers the floor. All the while, the man advances. The fire attaches to you and becomes a whip. You flick you wrist and the whip raps around the bolder. Another flick and the bolder flies toward the man. The man flies back as the bolder hits the man's chest. The water surrounds the man holding him in the air and stopping him before he hits the wall. You flick your wrist and the whip snaps around the man's neck, snapping it. The projection ends and the drone reappear. It is a mess. You do not think that Tony could salvage anything from it. The camera returns to you. You look like an archangel. All that you lack were the wings. Suddenly your eyes snap open and you look at the camera.**

**You open your mouth and start to say something but you do not hear it because the camera cuts out at that moment. When it comes back online, you are drifting back to the ground. "You know everything that happened after that." Tony clicks a key and the movie ends. Tony swiveled around. **

**Bruce quickly jumped between you two. "Would you please stop by the lab? We need to run some tests. I think that this drug didn't just change your DNA, it might have..."**


End file.
